1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic heads for hard disk drives, and more particularly to magnetic heads having a reduced induction coil electrical resistance and methods for the fabrication thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a goal of the hard disk drive industry to develop magnetic heads that provide ever faster data writing speeds, such that increased quantities of data can be written onto the hard disk in shorter periods of time. Magnetic heads commonly include write heads having two magnetic pole members, generally referred to as the P1 pole and the P2 pole (which typically includes a P2 pole tip and a yoke portion), and a flat, spiral induction coil that is fabricated between the P1 and P2 poles. Write head electrical current that passes through the induction coil creates a magnetic flux in the two magnetic pole members, and the magnetic flux passes through the write head pole tip to create a magnetic field that writes magnetic data bits onto the media, such as a hard disk, that is disposed proximate the pole tip.
A problem that can arise in such magnetic heads is that the write current through the induction coil can create significant unwanted heating of the head. This results in unwanted expansion of head components, such as the magnetic poles, which causes the magnetic poles to protrude into the air bearing surface of the head. This can result in an unwanted reduction in the air bearing gap and even contact between the magnetic head and the disk surface.